Naruto Fantasy
by aluv4anime
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Aielita My character have been transported to the Final Fantasy 7 world! Will feelings develop between Naruto and Cloud or can Sasuke win Naruto? And where is Aielita all the time? Warning yaoi! SasuNaru and CloudNaru Some AielitaxSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fantasy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my character Aielita. Just pretend she was there from the beginning!

" Hey dobe what are you doing ", Sasuke peered over Naruto's shoulder curiously. " Hey don't call me that teme ", Naruto replied indignantly, " And for your information I'm watching a movie on my mp3 ", he finished. " Dobe would you give that thing a rest, ever since Aielita got that thing for you all you've been doing is playing with it ". " Oh Sasuke leave him alone your just mad because he pays more attention to that thing than you ", Aielita said as she entered Naruto's living room. " Anyway what are you watching Naruto? ". Now she and Sasuke were peering over Naruto's shoulder. " Oh yea Final Fantasy: Advent Children ", the screen showed a blonde-haired man wielding a colossal sword in a fighting stance, " Its almost at the end, Cloud's about to fight Sephiroth " Naruto said intelligently eyes glued to the screen. (Here's a profile of Aielita so you know).

Aielita:

Skin: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brunette/short

Favorite Colors: Blue/Black

Crush: Naruto

Dislikes: Sasuke and Sakura

Demon: Reign, (A female wolf demon that resides within her), its pronounced like the word (Rain)

Likes: Fighting Sasuke and winning!!! (Sorry Sasuke Lovers, I just had to say that)

She is very powerful like Sasuke and she can communicate with her inner demon Reign. Although she has many powers, her best one is creating fire. No one knows she can do this because she does not want this public. Like Sasuke she is very popular and has both fangirls and fanboys. She is not cold-hearted, but she acts this way toward Sasuke and Sakura because they often pick on Naruto. She is a very caring and emotional person, although you may not see it. She is oblivious to Sasuke's slight feelings towards her.

" Hn, figures you would watch something stupid dobe ", Sasuke said nonchalantly. " TEME, IT'S NOT STUPID!!! ", Naruto yelled at the back of the Uchiha. He smirked, " Your just jealous that you can't do any of the things he can ", his smirk faded. " I bet I can do all of the things he can ten times better ", Sasuke replied glaring at the blonde. " Really Sasuke ", Aielita paused leaning her left elbow on the armrest of the couch, " But can you follow through on that promise? ". He slitted his eyes at her menacingly as she waited for an answer, " Of course ", he finally said. Aielita clapped her hands together, " Well shall we ", her blue eyes eyed both of the boys.

" Shall we what? ", Naruto asked innocently. " I've come up with a new jutsu that will transport us wherever we what ", Naruto's eyes became as big as dinner plates. " Hn ", Sasuke said eyeing her. " You can go into you favorite book, fanfic, and in this case movie ", she folded her arms and closed her eyes, apparently in deep thought. " OH WOW ", Naruto yelled and shoved the small device in her hands, " LET'S GO ", Sasuke walked over to Aielita expectantly. " Well ", he looked her in the eyes, " Send us to the Final Fantasy World ", Aielita sucked her teeth.

" We have one problem ", Naruto's bright blue eyes faded, " And what would that be ", Sasuke asked sounding a little disappointed himself. " We all have to be touching the mp3 while we do the hand signs, this usually isn't difficult for one person because you only require one hand to do it. She paused, " But with three people you need all the hands you can get ", she breathed in. " But maybe ", Naruto's eyes again lighted up.

5 minutes later…

" This is absolutely ridiculous " Sasuke complained, " I think it's fun ", Naruto exclaimed, blithe that he would finally meet his hero in person. " I don't care what we're about to do or who we're about to see this is uncomfortable ". They were all lying on their stomachs with their feet barely on the shining black mp3 paused on Cloud's face. " Awww Sasuke stop complaining ", Aielita said annoyed. " Now what I need you guys to do is the Dragon, the Hare, the Tiger, and the Serpent ", Aielita eyed both Naruto and Sasuke. Make sure you do the hand signs in that specific order and after that yell out Final Fantasy: Advent Children ", she turned back around and stretched, " Got it ", they nodded.

" You ready? ", " Hn ", " YEAH ", " Alright then 1, 2, 3! ",.

" DRAGON, HARE, TIGER, SERPENT ", their hands moved as fast as their words did. " FINAL FANTASY: ADVENT CHILDREN ",.

Suddenly! Nothing happened, " Hey are we there yet ", Naruto opened his eyes as did Sasuke. " Hn I should've known there's no such jutsu where you can do this ", he started to get up. " Sasuke don't move, now slowly turn around and keep still, you too Naruto ", Aielita said cautiously moving herself in a sitting position. " Wow ", Naruto said awed a blue light enveloped his left leg, Sasuke's right leg, and Aielita's right leg. The blue light slowly creeped up their legs, " Now slowly connect your legs ", she directed, they did as they were told and the blue light then completely swallowed their other leg. " Once it gets to about your mid-waist we will be transported ".

" Both of you grab onto the mp3 ", she said as she grasped it firmly, they both grasped her hand. " Get ready ", again they both nodded. It slowly creeped up their waistline and everything around them turned black and disappeared. " Close your eyes and don't take in one breath ", Aielita said as everything around them turned the color of her eyes. Suddenly, they were cold, and everything around them felt soft and wet?

" You can open your eyes now ", Sasuke opened them to stare into cerulean blue orbs, " Tada we're here ", Aielita stood up now looking down at him. Sasuke sat up and noticed he was in a bed of flowers surrounded by concrete and ruins. The bright sun shown down on them from the colossal hole in the ceiling. Naruto jumped on the dark-brown pews happily yelling incoherent things. Aielita carefully walked out of the flower bed and turned towards Sasuke, " So Sasuke you know where we are? ". " OH OH I KNOW WE'RE IN CLOUD'S CHURCH AND ", Naruto stopped jumping up and down. " Sasuke your stepping all over Aeris's flowers ", Sasuke scowled stepping out of the bed.

" What are you doing here ", they all looked toward the aisle where a blond-haired man stood clad in black a sword on his back staring at them. " CLOUD ", Naruto yelled about ready to faint, his eyes averted to Naruto. " How do you know my name? ", he asked drawing his sword.


	2. This is all your fault!

**This is all your Fault!**

" Ahhrrrggg ", Naruto yelled frustrated as he tried to break out of the ropes Cloud had tied them in. " So much for your hero Naruto ", Sasuke said annoyed at the whole situation. " Soon as we get out of these ropes I swear ", Aielita said struggling just as much as Naruto. " You swear what ", said a red-haired man with a black suit on, he was grinning wildly and he eyed the three genins curiously. ' Hey is that ', Aielita thought, but was cut off. " RENO ", Naruto yelled grinning. " Hey kid how'd you know my name ", Reno said leaning against the side of the van. " Reno what are you doing here ", Cloud said apparently irritated.

" Strife, the real question is what are you doing driving around with three tied up kids in your van? ", Reno smirked. " I'm taking them back to ", " Your place ", Reno interrupted, " Good choice Strife because you know Tifa would make you let them go ", Reno mused.

" YOU MEAN TIFA LOCKHEART ", Naruto yelled nearly making everyone eardrums burst. " You sure are a loud kid ", Reno said rubbing his temples. " See that Reno these kids know things ", he made an abrupt stop causing Reno to fall over. " And I intend to figure what and why ", Cloud stepped out of the van. " Shutup dobe or you'll dig us into an even deeper whole ", Sasuke seethed. " Sasuke shutup you're the reason we're here in the first place ", Aielita snapped. " No Naruto's the one that started all of this by yelling Chocobo boy's name ", Sasuke shot back. Just then Cloud opened the back doors to the van, " Chocobo boy I'll have to remember that one ", Reno said as he stepped out, Cloud shot his a glare.

" Get up ", Cloud said uncaringly. Sasuke was the first one to jump out looking around, then Naruto enthusiastically, and Aielita. " So where did you find them ", Reno said popping his collar and slinging his arm around Cloud's shoulder. Cloud slinked out of Reno's arm and said, " In the old church ", his eye twitched, " They were stepping all over Aeris's flowers ", he folded his arms, still firmly holding onto the rope that connected the three helpless genins. Aielita cleared her throat, " Umm correction Sasuke was stepping all over her flowers ", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They were walking down a dirt path, leaves covered the ground and minimal sunlight penetrated through the trees long branches overhead. Suddenly they stopped and Cloud tied them to a nearby tree, " Oh great now we're horses ", Aielita complained. " And you talk about me complaining ", Sasuke pointed out.

Reno walked up to Cloud, " Hey Strife ", he whispered, " You sure it's a good idea to let them know where you stay. Cloud looked back at the group fussing and complaining to each other, " They don't even know where they are ", Reno shrugged, " I guess your right ". Cloud took two steps back and unsheathed his sword, " Reno step back " Cloud said. He did as instructed.

" Hey look what's he doing?", Aielita questioned looking at Cloud. Cloud swung his sword down in front of him, it made a huge rip of blue light. " That's so cool he must have his house hidden in all that Materia ", Naruto said amazed. " Wow kid you sure know a lot ", Reno said leaning against the tree they were tied to. Sasuke eyed Cloud with a hint of jealousy then said, " Where'd you come from?", Reno smirked, " I've been here this whole time ". Sasuke scoffed, " Whatever ".

An immense burst of blue light made all four of them turn their heads. The light took the form of a billion tiny circular blue lights, then they came together in the form of a house. Slowly the blue light faded and a house was standing where once a clearing had been. " Cool huh ", Reno said to Naruto whose jaw hung open. Cloud walked over to them and untied them from the tree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All three of them sat in Cloud's living room on the floor. His house was far from decrepit, in fact it was admirable. He had a white leather sofa, armchair, and chafe lounge. In the middle of the room was a glass table, the glass top stood on silver metal legs. The carpet was white and the walls were a baby blue, and there was a patio, a big patio. Cloud stood in front of them, arms folded, and Reno sat on the sofa cross-legged. " What are your names ", Cloud said seriously. " Oh come on Cloud you don't have to be so serious with them ", " Quiet Reno ", Cloud snapped. " Alright Strife ", he threw his hands up in the air, " Fine ".

" Now what are you names ", Sasuke glared. " And why do you need to know that ", he said, turning his Sharingan on. Cloud pulled his sword out and put it against Sasuke's throat, " Hey stop that don't do that to Sasuke! ", Naruto said defiantly. He put his sword back in its sheath and pulled Sasuke up onto his feet, " Reno put him in the pantry ", he looked at Aielita and put her in with him. " WHAT ", Aielita yelled outraged why with him. ' Why can't I be with Naruto ', she thought exhaustingly. " So your going to take the Blondie then ", Reno said. Cloud just glared and pulled Naruto along up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

His room was totally blue. He had a light-blue bedspread, baby blue walls, and the carpet was a slightly darker blue than the walls. There was only one window in the room and his bed was pushed up against the back wall, it seemed to be a queen sized bed. Which Naruto was unceremoniously thrown on. Naruto sat up looking disheveled, " Hey what was that for ", he yelled angrily. Cloud closed the door behind them, he leaned back against it coolly. " What's you name ", he folded his arms. " Uhh Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ", Cloud slitted his eyes suspiciously, " Are you sure? ", Naruto looked at him confused. " Why wouldn't I be? ". " Hmmm Naruto Uzumaki ", Cloud tested the words on his tongue.

" Yep that's me ", Naruto replied sheepishly.


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss 

" Tell me how you know my name Uzumaki ", Cloud said staring out the window. Naruto stared, " … ", Cloud looked over at him, " Well? ". " Could you at least take these ropes off of me ", Naruto whined. Cloud looked over at him indifferently, " I don't know if I can trust you ", there eyes connected, " Can I trust you? ". " Of course ", Naruto chirped. " Really? ", Cloud said, " Hn, I'll think about it ", Cloud unsheathed his sword once again and swung it in front of him. " WHAT ", Naruto jumped up and fell face down on the floor, a small smile tugged at the corners of Cloud's lips. " _Cavbn yuoo pwease takwe thenm off now ", _Naruto mumbled through the carpet. Cloud raised one brow and rested the tip of his sword on the ropes and slashed the ropes.

Naruto rolled over and let out a breath, Cloud looked down at him. " Now that your out of the ropes ", he folded his arms, " You can answer my questions then? ", coming out of Cloud's mouth it seemed more like an order than a question. Naruto blinked innocently and stood up, looking up at Cloud. " Sit ", Cloud said and gestured toward the bed, he put the sword back on his back and leaned against the windowsill. " Tell me everything that happened up to when you entered the church ", Naruto broke out in a cold sweat. Naruto thought back on what Sasuke had said, " _Shutup dobe or you'll dig us into an even deeper whole _", _Sasuke seethed_.

" Well me, Aielita, and Sasuke ", " Sasuke's the one with the red eyes ", Cloud interrupted, " Am I right? ", Naruto nodded. " We were just walking around and saw that church and decided to go hang out there ", Naruto averted his eyes to the floor. " Cloud closed his eyes, " Tell me why I'm having such a hard time believing you ", Naruto felt cold all over. ' Man ', he thought, ' This is more nerve-racking than when I was in the Chunnin Exams '. " Well it's the truth ", Naruto said folding his arms and legs.

" Fine ", Cloud replied and ran a hand through his hair. ' I know he's not telling the truth ', he looked at the door, ' Maybe I shouldn't be so serious ', he looked over at Naruto. He walked over to him and sat at foot of the bed on the floor, looking up at Naruto he said, " Is the truth really that hard to tell me ", Naruto nodded not meeting his eyes. Naruto now sat on his feet with his hands on his knees looking, hoping soon that they could go back home. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you ", Naruto said removing his jacket and throwing it on the right side of the bed. " Believe me when I say I'll believe anything you tell me ", Cloud looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

" I can't say ", Naruto said rebelliously. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, " Tell me! ", he pulled onto Naruto's pants. Naruto yelled alarmed that he was falling, he fell right on top of Cloud. Their lips connected! Naruto and Cloud's eyes went wide. ' OH MY GOD ', Naruto thought, " I'M KISSING CLOUD '. Naruto's arms felt weak and he struggled to pick himself up, their lips parted and Naruto looked down at Cloud with wide eyes. Cloud himself didn't know what to think with Naruto still on top of him looking down at him with wide blue eyes.

The door opened and a booming voice said, " HEY CLOUD ", Naruto fell back onto him and (come on you know what happens) their lips connected again. Cloud ignored Reno's presence and slightly pushed into the kiss. Reno's jaw hung open, then he closed it and a smile formed on his face. " Well Strife good job ", Reno clapped as Naruto again pushed himself up of Cloud again this time all the way. He fell over next to Cloud and swallowed, his knees were weak and he was severely shaken up.

Cloud sat up and regained his normal stoic features. " Shutup Reno ", Cloud retorted angrily. ' Why'd I do that ', Cloud thought. Naruto stood up regaining control of his arms and legs, and went to pick up his jacket. " I knew I shouldn't of left you two alone ", Cloud could almost feel the grin in Reno's words. " Who knew Strife had a thing for little blonde kids ", Naruto blushed and took his time picking up his jacket. " Man strife did you get that kid stoked or somethin' ", Reno smirked enjoying this very much.

Naruto then ran up to Reno and punched him square in the face. Naruto pushed past him and ran into the hallway.

Blood spilled from Reno's nose, " That kid punched me ", Reno denunciated loudly. " Apparently ", Cloud said eyeing the open bedroom door. Cloud walked pass the complaining Reno and into the hallway to see our favorite blonde resting his elbows on the windowsill of a window. " You didn't leave ", Cloud said not knowing why he felt relieved. " Come on let's go downstairs, you and your friends can go ", Naruto shook his head and smiled. " The reason we were in the church ", Cloud listened intently, " Is to see you ", Naruto looked over at him. Cloud was bewildered, " We knew you stayed there so we decided to go in there and wait for you ". Naruto bit his bottom lip, " We weren't expecting all of this ".

Cloud walked over by his side, " I'm sorry I dragged you over here ", Cloud whispered. " S'okay ", Naruto said shrugging. Naruto wrapped his arms his arms around Cloud's neck and pulled himself up on his tiptoes, " In fact ", Naruto whispered. He was now a half-inch away from Cloud's face, " I'm glad you did ", he pressed his lips against Cloud's. Cloud hesitantly pressed into the kiss, and pulled Naruto's body against his. ' This is nice ', Cloud thought closing his eyes.


	4. Closer

**Closer**

Naruto zoomed down the steps ecstatic that his friends could be untied and taken out of the pantry.

Cloud touched his lips, he could still feel the heart-stirring sensation when Naruto's lips had touched his. Reno walked out of the room mumbling to himself about stupid blondes. " Where's that kid Strife I'm gonna tie him up and set him ablaze ", Reno seethed. " He's downstairs untying his friends ", Cloud said heading for the banister. " What you're letting them go ", Reno's astonished face quickly formed into a smug one, " Oh I get it your new boyfriend made a deal with you ". Cloud could now feel Reno's breath on the back of his neck, " What are you getting tonight Cloud? ", Cloud pushed him back aggressively. Reno noticed the obtrusive blush located on both sides of Cloud's face before he zipped down the stairs angrily.

10 minutes earlier…

Naruto ran through the house happily trying to locate the pantry.

Finally he found it and opened it, forcibly breaking the metal lock. Aielita and Sasuke sat side by side tied up and by the looks of it miserable. " Nmrmnputee ", Aielita tried to yell through the cloth covering her mouth. Naruto quickly pulled the cloths from their mouths and before they could say a word Naruto yelled the whole story to them.

" So let me get this straight he's letting us go " Aielita said.

" Yep ", Naruto replied.

" I don't believe this ", Sasuke said running a hand through his raven locks.

" BELIEVE IT ", Naruto said grinning.

" I have to agree with Sasuke are you sure he's really letting us go? ", Aielita questioned.

" Think Naruto the same person that just tied us up, threw us in a van, and put us in a pantry is deciding to let us go at the drop of a dime? ", Naruto snorted

" Look dobe I'm just informing you of the facts ", Sasuke snarled, " I don't even know why they made you Chunnin ", he added.

" Sa-sasuke I thought you said I would make good Chunnin ", Naruto whispered looking at him with hurt blue eyes. " I never said anything like that dobe ", Sasuke confirmed mumbling to himself.

Aielita glared daggers at Sasuke and then turned back to Naruto, " Naruto don't listen to Sasuke I think you'll be an even better Hokage ", Naruto gave her a warm smile that she returned. Sasuke scowled, " Well dobe are you going to untie us? ", Naruto complied and untied them both.

When Cloud finally got away from Reno he set off to find his ecstatic blonde friend. He found them back in the living room and Sasuke trying but failing to break down the front door. Cloud walked past the struggling boy coolly as he glared, " Where do you want to go? ", Cloud asked calmly, sasuke eyed him with interest now. " Well we'd like to get out this house first of all ", Sasuke said plopping himself on the couch. " Where are we gonna go Cloud? ", Naruto asked tiredly, stretching his arms.

" You tell me ", Cloud said, he breathed in, " I don't have to be at work for another six hours ", Naruto eyes brightened at this. " Oh I know take us to the last place you fought at Cloud ", Naruto didn't mention Sephiroth for fear of digging up bad memories. Cloud smirked at Naruto, " We're about one hour away from that place ", Sasuke rolled his eyes, ' An hour '.

" Are we gonna ride in your van again? ", Naruto asked. " Well since there's only three seats in the van and taken that you all don't want to sit in the back. They all cringed, " Then Reno will drive you two he pointed toward Sasuke and Aielita and, Naruto will ride with me on my motorcycle ", he finished.

Reno came down the steps with blood staining his white shirt and rolled tissues shoved up his nose. Naruto could barely hold back his laughter, Cloud just seemed amused. Reno looked over at Cloud's smirking face, " Don't say a word Strife ", Cloud threw him the van key. Reno caught it perfectly in the center of his palm and looked curiously at Cloud. " Where are we going? ". " To that place,… the place where it happened ", Cloud said as he exited the room.

Reno looked at the silver key in his hand, ' Why would he want to go back there? '. He stared back at a bored looking Sasuke, then Aielita staring back at him, ' And with these kids? '.

" Well are you going to take us ", Sasuke said hinting at the door. " Whatever ", Reno replied pulling a second key out of his pocket and unlocking the several locks on the door. He opened the door and walked out along with Aielita and Sasuke. Cloud stood in the yard leaning against his bike with Naruto yelling how cool it was. " Well Reno you're finally ready then? ", Reno grimaced. Looking at the bouncing, hyper Naruto. Then at the other two who were already glaring at him through the windshield. Cloud looked back at Naruto trying his best to cover the smile that dared grace his lips.

" Well Strife if I'm not mistaken I'd say you had a thing that blonde kid ", ' There he goes again ', Cloud thought not wanting to hear it. " His name is Naruto ", Cloud seethed. He then pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them gracefully onto his pale face. " And maybe I do have a thing for the Blondie ", he mimicked. He raised one brow, " Got a problem? ", Reno smirked. " No there's no problem here ", he said with a swift turn, " Just gettin' you to admit it ". Cloud's eyes widened as Reno stepped into the van's driver's seat.

' I'll get you back Reno, I'll get you back ', and with that he swung his left over his bike and signaled Naruto over. As soon as the Naruto was on and his arms were secured around his waist, they took off with Reno speeding right behind them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They sped down the street at 55 miles per hour, Naruto kept his face firmly buried in Cloud's black sweater. (Of course Cloud didn't mind this at all). " Cwoud awre weee dere ywewt? ", Naruto mumbled through his sweater.

Translation: " Cloud are we there yet? ".

Cloud smiled and said, " Almost ", he swung around a corner at an even greater speed. Naruto clung even tighter to him as the motorcycle picked up speed and they sped down the road. The sunset was to the right of them and was setting over the water that was below the bridge they were traveling. " Hey Naruto look up ", Naruto hesitantly lifted his head. " Wow ", Naruto said awed at the orange, red, pink, and bluish lights that danced in the sky and the bright orange half-circle in the middle of it all.

Right at that moment the song ' Closer ', by Floetry came on.

Floetic, Floacism, Flo'Ology

Its Floetry, and Whyteleaf

We're moving closer

Just a little bit,

Little bit,

Little bit,

Little bit,

Can I get a little bit closer?

I want to get

Closer

Yeah, oh yeah

( So near )

Yet you're so far away

( I can't )

Tell you enough how much I boy

( I want )

To love you baby

( I want )

To know you baby

( You hear )

Hear me talkin' to ya baby

( Don't wanna )

Fight the feeling that I'm feeling

( Give me)

A chance to get a little bit closer

( Oh yeah)

Naruto hugged Cloud around the waist a little tighter. Cloud responded with putting his right hand over both Naruto's hands.

Amazing

I rise this occasion is life

And I'm debating

If I wanna to be your girl or your wife

I'm understanding how your landings got me feeling a vibe

Your in my lungs, I'm feeling strung

So now I'm chasing on high

You're in my system

I'm in you're wisdom

I am your partner

You are the father

You're the beginning

And I'm the after

I hear the universe

Pulling us closer

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Little bit,

Little bit,

Little bit,

Can I get a little bit closer?

I want to get

Closer

Yeah, oh yeah

( Right there )

Said its easy baby

( Okay )

Just free me baby

( You hold )

A special something over me

( Oh yeah )

And I like that baby

( Oh yeah )

Said you got baby

( So good )

Don't stop it baby

( You're given )

Us the chance to get

A little bit closer

( Oh yeah)

So familiar

This situations linear

Its obvious I'm into ya

I know you know I'm into ya

I know you know I'm what you were

Just never ever looking for

I'm what you call impossible

Or you could say a miracle

" Naruto I think I've fallin' for you ",. " Me too ", Naruto replied blushing.

I'm in your system

You're in my wisdom

You are my partner

I am the mother

I'm the beginning

And you're the after

You hear the universe

Pulling us closer

Just a little bit

So good it feels

How good it feels

So good it feels

So real to me

Just a little bit

Little bit,

Little bit,

Little bit,

Can I get a little bit closer?

I want to get

Closer

Yeah, oh yeah

Naruto replaced his head back in Cloud's back smiling as the song faded out.


	5. Stuck Here

**Stuck Here**

When they finally arrived Naruto had long fallen asleep nestled in Cloud's back. Reno hopped out of the van, " Hey how long are we staying here I need to get back in a couple of hours ", Cloud nodded but said nothing in response to Reno's question.

" So this is the place, huh ", Aielita said looking around as she jumped down to the ground. Sasuke right after her. " Hn ", Sasuke replied, " Its better when there's a fighting scene ", Aielita nodded in agreement. " Wanna go wake up sleeping beauty ", Sasuke inquired. Aielita shrugged. They both walked over to the sleeping boy sprawled out over the motorcycle. " Hey dobe ", Sasuke nudged Naruto, " We're here ". Naruto opened his eyes slightly, then fully opened them.

" W-we're here ", Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. " Yeah ", Cloud said walking over eyeing the blue- eyed boy. " Cloud ", Naruto blinked sleepily, " Carry me ", he held his arms out as a three-year-old toddler would looking up at him. Cloud was taken aback, " Carry you? ", Naruto arms were still held out. He sighed, ' Reno will never let me live this down '. Cloud turned around and bent down to an appropriate height so Naruto could get on.

Sasuke looked at Cloud with envious eyes, Reno just smirked, and Aielita was lost. " What's wrong kid you look a little green in the face ", Sasuke glared and brushed past him. Aielita rolled her eyes as he smirked down at her, " Keep your distance ", she said as she also brushed past him.

" Well I guess nobody likes me ", Reno said crossing his arms watching them walk off in the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

When Aielita finally caught up with them Sasuke went right to her side. " When can we go ", she looked over at him biting her bottom lip. " Well ", she started, " Oh Sasuke look at that decrepit building ", she pointed to one of the buildings featured in the infamous Cloud/Sephiroth fight scene.

" Your avoiding my question Aielita ", he pressed, " When are we going back we have training tomorrow ", Aielita said nothing.

" Why should I tell you this is Naruto's day ", she looked strait into his eyes, " Not an Uchiha's ".

" Who ever said that? ".

" I just did ".

" Jones ", Sasuke growled.

" Don't call me by my last name Uchiha ", she shot back.

" This is a free country ".

" No America is a free country ".

" Just because your half-American doesn't mean your not half-Japanese, Japan is just as free as America! ".

" Yeah yeah Uchiha ", Aielita waved Sasuke off.

" Anyway I want us to leave after this and I'm sure Chocobo boy would agree with me ", he side glanced at Aielita who showed no sign that she had heard him. " Are you listening? ", he said looking at Aielita.

" Look Sasuke ", Aielita said tiredly with a hint of annoyance, " This jutsu its got us kinda stuck here ", Sasuke's jaw couldn't have been wider.

" WHAT! ", Sasuke yelled. Cloud turned around and Naruto slid off of his back, " What's wrong with you Sasuke? ". " Nothing dobe ", Naruto shrugged and continued to walk down the rugged street. Dust and dirt danced in the air and upon their faces.

Once he was sure that the two blondes were absorbed in other things he began to prod Aielita again.

" What do you mean we're stuck here? ".

" I mean we're stuck, that's what I mean ".

" Aielita I knew I shouldn't have gone with you guys now all three of us are stuck! ".

" There's a way out I just have figured it out yet ", she hissed.

" Look around you does there look like a way out? "

" So much for your genius Sasuke " Aielita answered dryly, " My jutsu doesn't work like that ", she went. " Ripping a whole between two dimensions takes a lot of chakra, it took all of ours ".

" How many days 'til we get our chakra back ", Aielita looked over at Sasuke dumfounded.

" You mean how many weeks ", Sasuke let out a scream of frustration. Again Cloud and Naruto turned around, " Sasuke you sure you okay ", Naruto said shooting both the genins a weird look.

Aielita stepped in before Sasuke could say anything uncalled for, " He's fine Naruto ". Naruto wasn't buying it, Aielita placed her hands on her hips superman style, " Really he is ", she finished. " But I think me and Sasuke need to talk ", she nudged Sasuke with her right elbow, " Right Sasuke ". He nodded curtly and retreated into a fairly lit alleyway.

The blue-eyed girl turned around and met the onyx-eyed boy's gaze. They both stood there for a few seconds bathing in silence. " We can't let Naruto know under any conditions ", Aielita said with all seriousness. " I'll just tell him we're on extended stay ", Sasuke said, " I'm sure the idiot won't mind ", Aielita whacked him over the head. " Uchiha bastard, shutup ", with that the fairly annoyed Aielita marched down the ally towards the exit.

' So I'm stuck here with Aielita, Chocobo boy, and the dobe ', Sasuke sighed, ' Why is that dobe hanging all over Cloud anyway? '. ' And why does it take so much chakra to do a simple jutsu? '.

**Sasuke: And why are my words in bold? And why am I asking these questions? Huh, why?**

**Reno: And why didn't you include me in your drabble?**

**Cloud: ( looking around ), This is a drabble, I thought they were longer than this.**

**Reno: Well Strife just keep talkin' and it will be.**

**Aielita: ( pops out of nowhere ) Man, my jutsu didn't work.**

**Sasuke: Your jutsus never work and that's exactly what this story is about.**

**Naruto: No no its about me and Cloud-kun! YAYS!!! **


	6. Author Notice! pls read

**Author Notice!**

I'm not sure what should happen next so if any of you guys could give me some ideas that would be great.

And I also haven't decided whether this should turn out to be a CloudNaru instead of a Sasunaru.

Even after you ideas come in its gonna take me a while to update I have several tests coming up and I'll be spending most of my time studying for them. But expect a new chap in about a week or two. Or maybe if you guys give me some good ideas in a few days. Please send me some ideas, I really need them! My email address is in my profile, or if you want to just put it in a review you can do that.

Your fav author,

aluv4anime


	7. What's Chakra

**I know its been a while but here's the chap. you've been waiting on for so long. I give you permission to bug me if it takes this long again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They finished their tour the rest of the way silently. Sasuke sulking all the way until the end, Aielita behind him thinking of ways to get them back. Naruto merrily racing around the van letting the wind flow through his hair, his blue eyes animated. Cloud sat on his motorcycle watching the joyous blonde run around yelling incoherent things. Cloud glanced over at Aielita, who looked back. Cloud gave her a sullen look and went on watching his favorite blonde. Aielita grimaced at him at walked over towards Sasuke who was sitting on the ground close to the van thinking. Aielita decided to take a seat next to him, " So Einstein figured somethin' out that I haven't yet? ", Sasuke ignored her and continued thinking.

" Well okay if that's how your gonna be then fine ", Aielita side-glanced at the pale boy, " But nothing will be accomplished if you don't talk to me ". " Hn ", he replied. " Unfortunately I don't understand your ' Hn ' language ", she turned toward him, " How about some words Sasuke ". He visibly flinched when she said his name, she never used his name. Her usual vocabulary was ' Bastard or Uchiha, and sometimes Dimwit '. She would use any other word but his first name. She breathed in once he looked at her, " So ready to work this thing out now ", she said. " There's nothing we can work out until our chakra comes back ", Aielita sighed. " Sasuke you say it like you were just presenting the problem to me I know this already, but we have to know what to do when the time comes so its better to plan ahead ", she stared at Sasuke, " Right? ". Sasuke stared back exasperated, " Right, whatever ". " And once our chakra is back to its full potential ", " In about three months ", Sasuke interrupted. Aielita rolled her eyes, " We'll probably have a plan to get back ", Aielita looked up at the sky reaching out as if she could get back if she just reached far enough, but her hand came down empty. She breathed out a sigh. ' Maybe we can't get back '.

" Chakra what is chakra " the two genins looked over to see Cloud walking towards them arms folded over his chest. He eyed them as if he'd caught them with their hand in a cookie jar, " I'd really like to know ". Aielita cursed to herself as to how she could be so stupid to let him hear, Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes. Aielita was the first to speak, " Its nothing of your concern Cloud ", her blue eyes connected with his mako ones. " Its sounds like you need this chakra to get back somewhere ", he gave them both hard looks. " You said you needed it back to its full potential ", he almost smirked as he saw them go pale. " Yea so is somethin' genetically wrong with you guys or what ", Reno said coming from the other way. Aielita's eye twitched, " No Redhead nothing is wrong with us! ", Sasuke said his Sharingun again turned on. " Alright, alright red eyes no reason to get angry ", Reno said walking over to Cloud's side. " Well we know something is definitely wrong with him ", Reno whispered in Cloud's ear.

Naruto ran over to them wondering what was going on, " What wrong with you guys ", they all looked over at him. " Naruto would you care to explain what Chakra is ", Cloud's eyes were a dark hue, Naruto paled also. Aielita mouthed the words ' No ' to him, which he saw, " I-its nothing its just ", Aielita and Sasuke looked at him pleadingly. " Why do you need it to get back ", Cloud shot at him, " Where are you going ", " What's the real reason you were in the church ". " I-I its no reason nothing, its nothing ", Cloud could feel a headache coming on from Naruto's lies. " It didn't sound like anything ", Cloud walked closer to Naruto and looked down at him, " All you have to do is tell me the truth ". Naruto's blue eyes looked up at Cloud. The sun had long disappeared and Grey covered the sky, the wind blew making it chilly. " Cloud ", Naruto's voice began cracking, " I- I can't its nothing I swear ", even though the sun was no longer out Cloud slipped on his sunglasses covering his blue eyes, " Your lying to me,…why? ". Naruto bowed his head and buried it into Cloud's abdomen, he roughly took him by the shoulders and pushed him back, " Why ", he repeated coldly. Naruto's eyes welled up, " I'm sorry Cloud ", he rubbed at his eyes, " I'm sorry ". Reno came up behind Cloud smiling evilly ,' Hmp this is payback you little brat ', Reno thought. " I've already got the other two tied up you want me to tie him too? ".

Cloud took another glance at Naruto as he walked toward his bike, " No he's staying with me ", Reno took out a pack of smokes as he closed the door on the two helpless genins in the back of the van. " Alright Cloudy whatever you say ", Naruto stood looking at the both trying to figure out if he should make a run for it or stay and wait everything out. Reno stuck a cigarette between his teeth as he jumped in the van, " I'm goin' to work I'll come by later with them where will you be? ". " 7th Heaven ", was the reply. Naruto just watched as Reno drove off with both of his tied up friends in the back. Cloud walked toward him with a not so happy look on his face. Naruto breathed in once, ' Here-here I we are again in the same situation we were in only a few hours ago ', he breathed in again as Cloud grabbed his arm, he yanked it out of his grasp. " What is it you want to know ", Naruto said staring at the oh so interesting bare ground. " What is going on? ", Naruto looked up at him. " I told you… nothing ", "Well what is chakra then? ".

" Just another word we use for transportation, a friend of ours said he would leave it in that church ", Cloud didn't look satisfied, " My name, how did you know my name, Reno's, Tifa's ", Naruto looked up at him again. " I know everything about you Cloud ", unnoticed by Naruto behind those sunglasses his eyes widened. " I'm sorry but your not real, you're just a made up character ", he grabbed Cloud's hand, " This ", tears fell down Naruto's face, " This isn't real ", he paused and swallowed, " You were a member of Soldier, then you decided to become Mercenary, that's how you met Avalanche. Then you met Aeris Gainsborough after crashing through the roof of her church. Sephiroth a top ranking Soldier officer manipulated you and then tried to destroy the planet with a meteor to absorb the LifeStream so he would become a God. But you ended up beating and hopefully killing him, but them he came back and he said he would never be a memory this is where you fought him ", Naruto finished. Cloud removed his sunglasses not believing what he had just heard. " H-how ", Naruto stepped back a little. " Cloud searched his eyes for answers he could feel another headache coming on, " I-I I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that ", tears again fell from Naruto's eyes. Rain started to fall from the Grey clouds onto the couple beneath them.

Cloud this time took his arm gently and pulled the sobbing boy close and wrapped his arms around him. ' What is going on ', he thought to himself as the boy in his arms cried more. The rain began to come down harder. A single tear dropped down from Cloud's eye and he looked straight up to the clouds and sighed.


	8. His Mako Eyes '

' His Mako Eyes ' 

Naruto's tears had long dried into the back of Cloud's black sweater, but the drizzling rain made it damp again. They raced down the road on their way to the Turk's place of work, changing lanes, swerving in between cars while people swore at them. Neither of them cared though, Naruto too saddened at what he had done and Cloud lost in thought. The dreary grey sky thundered ceaselessly, threatening to rain down upon them as it had done just minutes before. They didn't mind that either, it seemed, at that point that they didn't mind anything.

Cloud kept a steady pace of forty miles per hour, to impatient to keep behind any cars. ' Why am I in such a rush I'm getting nowhere ', and it was true they had been going in circles for six miles now. Passing by a bakery that seemed it wasn't getting any business, a strip mall, and a man sitting on a corner in ragged clothes with a small tin plate in front of him. But these things never caught Cloud Strife's eye, he had too much to think about.

Millions of thoughts ran through Cloud's mind, his head ached from all that Naruto had said to him. Not only did it confuse him beyond doubting his own existence, it brought back bad memories he didn't want to remember. Nearly his whole life was situated in Naruto's mind. How, when, and why was it there? Cloud came to a stop at a red light, he shut his eyes hoping the pain in his head would go away. He opened his eyes, green light, he raced off again. They turned off on a side street, then another, and back on a main street. Naruto hadn't said anything to him the whole time they were riding. He didn't know what was going on, this was too much for him. They were almost there, just a couple more blocks and a right turn would get them there. ' I'm sure his friends can wait a little longer '.

Cloud sped up to fifty miles per hour, not even as much as glancing at the road he should have turned on. He merely looked forward, through his sunglasses at the road ahead.

Forty-five minutes Cloud sped down that same road he had never turned off of, ' What am I doing? ', he slowed down as the road became more rough and rugged. He finally turned off onto a dirt road that didn't look so much like a dirt road anymore. Pebbles were scattered all over it, weeds grew over it, with grass patches here and there making it hard to distinguish between the grass and the road. The Mako eyed man came to a stop in front of a murky looking pond. Mist floated above it, nearly transparent, dragonflies lazily flew above it , their rainbow colored wings fluttering up and down.

Releasing his gloved hands from the handles, he breathed in, then lowered his head. Cloud left Naruto and the bike and sat of the ledge above the pond that shimmered and glinted as it rippled. Naruto, unsure, hesitantly got off and sat beside him on the dewy grass. Naruto looked over at Cloud, curiously wondering what was coming next. The drizzling had finally letup and the grey clouds looked as if they would finally stop suffocating the sun, it slightly peeked through letting them know it was still there. Naruto took another glance at Cloud silently wondering what was going through his mind. ' What are you thinking ', Naruto thought, ' Tell me what you thinking ', Naruto looked off towards the pond wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

Cloud looked up at the sky, clenched his eyes shut, and grabbed Naruto's right hand tightly. Naruto glanced down at Cloud's pale gloved hand over his tanned one. His hand seemed unusually warm, " I'm glad ", Naruto looked over at hearing Cloud's voice. " I'm glad you came to see me Naruto ", his warm voice soothed Naruto's eardrums, Cloud released his hand, " When are you leaving? ", Naruto replaced his hand in his lap. " I-I don't know ", Naruto frowned thinking, " Maybe tomorrow ", it was Cloud's turn to frown. " Maybe you could stay longer, you could stay in the extra room I have upstairs ", Cloud stared at his reflection in the green tinted water five feet below. " I'd like to stay, but my friends especially Sasuke wouldn't want to stay any longer ", Naruto swung his legs back and forth over the ledge on which they sat.

Cloud bit his tongue in order to not say anything unnecessary about the red-eyed boy. As if reading his thoughts Naruto went on, " I know you'd like to probably say a million bad things about Sasuke ", ' I don't need a million words, only two ', Cloud thought as he pictured the boy's face in his mind. " But Sasuke's really not all that bad when you get to know him, he's a good teammate, he's my friend ". Cloud nearly scoffed, but decided otherwise, " I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but deep down I know there's more to him than just a tough exterior ", Naruto looked over at Cloud, Cloud looked back and smiled slyly. Naruto giggled trying to hold back a laugh. Cloud grinned, Naruto burst out laughing, " Okay, okay you got me I made all that stuff up, but I'm sure that some of it's true especially the last part ", then Cloud laughed.

Cloud took Naruto's hand again and rested his forehead against it, still laughing. The sun shined full force down on them, as their laughter filled the area. A golden brown squirrel, startled, scampered up a tree and watched the two boys cautiously with beady black eyes, whose laughter chased it up a tree. Naruto blinked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Cloud kissed Naruto's hand and looked into his ocean blue eyes, " Thanks for making me laugh ", he let Naruto's hand fall to the grassed earth below. " It's been awhile, I had thought I forgotten how to laugh ". Naruto giggled, " Dilly- dally Shilly-shally ", Cloud smiled and rested his head in Naruto's lap. " I'm thinking we should go get my friends now, like was originally planned ", Cloud smirked evilly ' They'll have to wait a little longer since I'm out of gas '. Yes Cloud Strife had run out of gas on purpose just to spend time with ' his ' Naruto. An unknowing Naruto lay back on the still dewy grass, the Sun stung his eyes and he closed them. " Maybe just five more minutes ", Naruto said enjoying the warm rays of the Sun and the cool breeze of the translucent wind and Cloud leaning over him smiling, his mako eyes showing nothing but happiness.


	9. Getting to Know pt1

**' Getting to Know pt.1 ' **

* * *

Cloud silently pushed his bike down the road with Naruto right by his side, fuming. " HOW THE HECK DID YOU RUN OUT OF GAS! ", Naruto yelled frustrated. He was mad, mad at Cloud, mad that they had to walk all the way to the nearest gas station which was about 20-25 more miles. He continued his yelling, Cloud decided to just tune him out. He never thought anyone could yell so loud! Cloud's face showed no emotion, this is what made Naruto even angrier, ' just like Sasuke ', he thought. But in the inside Cloud was smiling to himself. He may have not anticipated Naruto's mood, but he got to spend time with him, angry or not.

Naruto had finally given up on being yelling and stalked down the road in front of Cloud. Cloud watched Naruto walk in front of him, watching the boy's every movement. He wondered if Naruto ever got this mad at Sasuke, he hmp'ed and continued with pushing his bike along the dirt road. Naruto looked back at Cloud who looked down at the road, he turned his head back, and bit his bottom lip.

It was tiring being mad at Cloud and it was hard. The last thing Cloud deserved was to be yelled at. Naruto rubbed at his arms, he began to feel remorseful, glancing back at an oblivious Cloud. He couldn't be angry he just couldn't, it seemed at this moment impossible for Uzumaki Naruto to be mad at Cloud Strife.

The Sun began to set in front of them. Colors of light danced in the sky, entertaining any whom watched the spectacle, but our two blondes weren't watching. Cloud looking at his feet and Naruto played with the end of his black shirt. He was beginning to feel kind of home sick, and it didn't help that he was hungry and thinking of his favorite food, ramen. Cloud looked up at Naruto, he was now only a black figure, colorless, but the ahead of him was filled with the colors of the rainbow. The sky was darkening twilight was near. The trees on both their sides swayed, their leaves below Cloud's feet made a peculiar crunching noise, but it was not yet fall. The wind had a incisive chill to it. He watched Naruto's black form jealously with his warm looking jacket blowing lazily on his shoulders. Naruto looked back at him and smiled, a sincere one, an apologetic smile.

Cloud was taken aback, that one smile kind of startled him in a way. That was the last thing he expected from Naruto. A smile? Cloud smiled, and sped up trying to catch up with Naruto. " So your not mad anymore? ", Cloud asked once he caught up. Naruto shook his head, " No I've decided that its hard to stay mad at you long, I almost had to force myself for the last five minutes ", Cloud smirked knowingly even Tifa couldn't stay mad at him for more than ten minutes. But this, this meant more to him than anything else. " Is ", Cloud hesitated for a moment, " Is Sasuke your boyfriend? ", little did he know what reaction this would cause.

" WHAT! ", Naruto cried, his wide blue eyes stared at Cloud with horror. They had both stopped in their tracks, Naruto's mouth hung open. Cloud stared down at him amused, " I'll take that as a no ", and he began walking again the bike now being pushed by Naruto with strenuous effort. " Hey, wait up! ", Naruto said raising his voice so that Cloud could hear him, Cloud looked back at Naruto with a fatigued expression. " Don't look at me like that you're the one that ran out of gas! ", Cloud shrugged and stared at the sunset in a listless manner. " We should be there in an hour ", Naruto tightened his lips as to not complain any further. He shut his eyes thinking of Konohagure, with Sakura waving at him her green eyes showing happiness and her short pink hair bouncing, and Iruka behind her inviting him for ramen, and Kakashi right next to him with his hands in his pockets smiling. Naruto frowned that wasn't right, Kakashi reading his orange colored book with the red sign on it, then looking up for a moment to smile at him and focusing on his book again.

But then the image flashed to Sasuke, he looked at him with his dark eyes. His pale skin, almost like Cloud's, but so much different, his raven bangs covered the side of his face and he was smiling. There was nobody else there, just Sasuke, just a smiling Sasuke. Naruto smiled, but that was also an unreal image, Sasuke wouldn't smile at him. He may smirk, but those were two totally different things. Naruto opened his eyes, night was almost upon them, and the sun was nearly swallowed by the horizon. Naruto looked at Cloud, he groaned, Cloud was starting to be Cloud again, so despondent and unsociable. Naruto decided he liked the images in his head better and closed his eyes again. There was Sasuke, again. The same old Sasuke, same old bastard. It irked Naruto that Sasuke was the one he was thinking of, but gradually Sasuke and his smile began to fade. And a familiar blonde appeared instead, the blond looked up at him with mako eyes, they were sad. He smiled when he saw Naruto, the black clad man didn't say a word though, and he began to fade. And there they were, both of them…together. Cloud and him…together.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, Cloud was looking back at him as they walked. " Who were you thinking about? ", Cloud stopped, Naruto looked at him. Cloud seemed like he was in a Sasuke like mood, Sasuke sometimes asked him questions as if he was his boyfriend. " I… ", Naruto started, what was he to say? " …You ", Cloud nodded. " Me too ", Naruto's eyes widened, Cloud began walking again.

Naruto dropped the bike, ran up behind Cloud, and hugged him. Cloud stopped, feeling slightly guilty for not expressing how he felt at the moment. It was hard to feel this way again he hadn't felt this way for…a long time. Or maybe it just felt like a long time. It scared Cloud, the feeling inside him intimidated him, daring him to fall in love again. The last time he did, the person he loved was taken away from him, he never wanted to feel that feeling of dread ever again.

" Naruto…I ", he turned and faced Naruto, looking down into his eyes. He leaned down slowly down to meet the boy's lips, and suddenly he realized it was twilight. The sun was almost nearly gone. The sky was red and black, and they could hardly see to get back, they...they had to get back. Cloud leaned back up not saying a word and walked past Naruto, picking the bike up and pushing along again. He was determined, determined not to fall in love with Naruto. Naruto stayed frozen to the spot where he was watching Cloud's dark figure walk down the road. This time he didn't yell ' hey, wait up! ', he just stood there watching Cloud walk away. Naruto's heart beat at a million times per second, he could feel it beating against his chest. He began to collect his composure again and walked after Cloud.

Cloud clenched his fists tightly on the bike until they burned. He had an extreme urge to kiss Naruto, but he just…couldn't. He thought of Aeris and Tifa when he looked into Naruto's eyes. Except, Aeris's were green, such a beautiful green, a lush garden green. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about her, but he didn't cry, he was just trying to shoo the memory away. He suddenly stopped…thinking. The sound of crickets filled the night air, the sun having finally abandoned them and the moon was slightly visible, being enveloped by the grey clouds. A few stars began to appear in the sky, twinkling like gemstones. The windy night chilled Cloud to the bone, he shivered wondering exactly how far he had driven on the road. Naruto deciding that Cloud needed a rest stopped too watching their surroundings.

Fireflies began to appear dancing along the road around Cloud and Naruto, they looked like miniature fallen stars. They moved in a sleepy way, as if they were drowsy and just getting up from a evening nap to come out into the night and bestow light upon the night creatures. The small fireflies seemed as if they were loitering around Naruto and Cloud, idling around them silently. Cloud turned around, staring at Naruto with great ardor, mixed emotions showed on his features. The icy green illumination from the fireflies shown on his face and Naruto's too. " Naruto I have a confession ", Cloud stated. Naruto who was poking at the fireflies looked up at Cloud, inquisitively.

Cloud seemed to regret what he had started as Naruto's blue eyes bore into him. " Uhhh never mind ", Naruto seemed to not take no for an answer, shaking his head earnestly, his blonde locks flying. " What were you going to say ", he pressed, the wind blew in Cloud's hair, coming over his face. His pale pink lips opened, " I ", he swallowed, " Love ", he walked up to Naruto, " You ", he was confident now seeing Naruto's blush. " Is that a good enough confession? ", Cloud asked smirking, a smug look appeared in place of an uncertain one.

He hugged Naruto burying the boy's head in his chest. The fireflies danced around them still, and the icy green light gave Cloud a warm feeling, but Naruto made him warmer.


	10. new chaps on the way

Hello peeps!

Haven't talked to you guys in a while, but I'm back...again. But there will be new chapters soon so stay tuned. And if anyone's willing to help me with the story via email it'd be greatly appreciated. 

_** aluv4anime**_


	11. Getting to Know pt 2

**Getting to Know Pt. 2**

* * *

**Naruto and Cloud finally reached the gas station a couple hours later. The darkness hadn't gotten any better and the moon decided to hide behind a bushel of clouds again. Naruto yawned covering his mouth with his hand and squinting his eyes as he watched Cloud purchase gas. All he could see was the tousle of blonde hair on top of his head ( compliments of the neatly stacked merchandise covering over half of the glass window ), but he still looked on. They were lucky, gas stations usually didn't start appearing 'til main roads did. But the two came along a deserted looking station, which turned out to be just the opposite. Naruto looked at Cloud, who had just came out of the station, with sleepy cat eyes. **

" **Hey Cloud ", Naruto said tiredly. Cloud stopped finagling with the gas pump and looked at Naruto, paying his utmost attention to him. " What is it? ", he asked. " About us ", Naruto looked down at his feet. ' Why am I always so shy about this stuff? '. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. " Us? ". " Y-yeah we may not last that long ", Cloud turned away from Naruto not wanting to hear it. " Cloud I have to leave-- ". " IF IT'S NOT TODAY OR TOMORROW THAN LEAVE THE SUBJECT ALONE ", Naruto stared at Cloud with wide eyes, he'd never heard him yell before. The gas station man and his wife peeked over a small pile of merchandise curiously watching the two.**

" **Okay Cloud ", Naruto bent his head down looking at his feet again, his shoes were worn from all the walking they had been doing. Cloud again picked up the gas pump trying to figure out how to get the gas to come out and he refused to ask for help, his anger was just boiling up inside of him. The gas pump didn't help. He stared at the weird constructed pump defeated. He got out his cell and called Reno placing his other hand in his pocket.**

" **Hey this is Reno ".**

" **Hey Reno ", he stopped it was a recording.**

" **Call back later, yo.**

" **Oh almost forgot leave your message after the beep ". There was an explosion in the background.**

" **Damn--...beep ".**

" **Hey Reno I'm coming to get those kids meet me at the church... bye ". Cloud ended the call shaking his head. ' Only Reno would try to do a message while on a mission '. Silence ensued as Cloud finally figured out how to get the gas to come out. He felt the guilt well up inside him and he didn't dare look over at Naruto for fear of meeting his eyes. He hadn't meant to snap like that at Naruto, it was just that he had already fallen and fallen hard for him and he wasn't ready to lose him. ' I still haven't even gotten to know him yet ', Cloud thought. He could feel the boy's eyes on his back. ' Naruto ', he thought sadly. Why did everyone he truly loved have to go away?**

" **Cloud I'm sorry ", ' I can't lose him like this ', Naruto thought. " I shouldn't have said anything ". Cloud stopped fiddling with his gloves and faced Naruto. " It was completely called for Naruto and I shouldn't have to hide from the truth ", he cupped Naruto's face in his hands, " When I yelled at you I was just being a coward ". Cloud turned away from him swiftly, these words, he didn't what emotion went with them.**

**So... he made up one. **

" **Hey Naruto ", he pushed the boy and Naruto fell off balance. " Tag ", he said when he hit the ground.**

**Naruto lay on the cold cement staring up at the gas station's lights and the bugs buzzing around the fluorescent bulbs. " N-nani? ". But by the time he sat up Cloud was speeding off on his bike laughing.**

" **HEY WAIT UP ", Naruto ran after Cloud desperately. Into the night they went and two pairs of wide eyes watched them from the gas station window. **

" **YOU BASTARD ". And if there was ever a smirk it would have been the one on Cloud's face.**

**--**

hey its aluv4anime have not updated in a while... apparently so hope u enjoyed the new chap.

and oh yea! **kitsuneshinobi** the next chap is for you!


End file.
